An electrical contact is commonly locked in an insulator passage by a locking clip with tines that abut a shoulder on a flange of the contact. The contact can be released from the locking clip by a tool that includes a sleeve that is inserted around the contact and that expands the clip tines so they do not engage the shoulder. Where the contact is a rear-released type, then once the locking clip is in its release position, the contact can be pulled out by pulling rearwardly on the contact tail or a wire that is fixed to the rear end of the contact. It is often desirable to provide a front release contact that can be pulled out to a position forward of the connector, where a new contact can be installed in a free space rather than in a space crowded with wires or tails at the rear of the connector. One type of release tool has a sleeve with a front portion that is inwardly bowed and that has slots forming spring beams. When the sleeve is inserted rearwardly into the insulator passage and the front end of the sleeve expands the locking clip, the spring beams grasp the contact and pull it forwardly out of the connector as the tool is pulled out; however, the resilience of an inwardly-bowed portion of a sleeve is low, so it cannot grasp the contact with a high force to assure reliable pull-out of the contact. A contact extraction tool, especially for a front release contact, which not only releases the locking clip but that also provided a large grasping force to grasp the sleeve and pull it out as the tool is pulled out, would be of value.